


Where Did My Clothes Go?

by orphan_account



Series: Dally and Ponyboy: 2gether 4evr [3]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: johnny and dallas alive my bbs, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ponyboy wakes up only to find that his clothes have gone missing.





	Where Did My Clothes Go?

The only reason they were getting away with this is because Darry has already left for work. Soda and steve were home because they got the day off, and everyone else was just bumming around. The only one missing was Johnny, we was probably sleeping something off. 

Ponyboy was still in his room, sleeping. It was a Friday, but there was some teacher things going on at school so the students got a day off. Usually, Darry, Soda, or both would come in and tickle Pony awake. But, today was a new day.

It was all Two-Bit's idea, getting inspiration from something he saw that morning. Soda, Steve, and Dally all helped perform the mission. Steve, Two-Bit, and Dallas took Ponyboy's clothes out of his dresser, (or off the floor), stuffed them in a bag and hid them. Soda took Ponyboy's shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers. He also took his blanket, as well as other blankets or towels, so that he couldnt cover himself up with anything.

They were done. All they had to do now was wait. . . .

###### 

Ponyboy woke up to nothing but the bare mattress. 

_What the hell?_

He slowly sat up, noticing the lack of clothes of the floor. He got out of bed to go look in his drawers. _Empty?_

He realized that this was a prank. He immediately thought of Two-Bit as he heard his loud voice disturbing the morning air. He really did not want to go into the living room with the gang there and all, but he had to. Plus, he needed water from the kitchen. He toom a quick look in the mirror to make sure he still had his build. The last thing he needed was the gang to laugh at any 'flabbiness'.

He wouldn't even think of this, but being in only his boxers made his dick noticable. He was big for his age, but he didn't need everyone else to know!

He sighed and walked out of his room, crossing his arms. The gang seemed to hear him coming because they quieted down. 

"Hey~ Pony!" Sodapop said, a smile on his handsom face. 

The look on Ponyboy's face was enough to make all of them laugh so hard that they cried. "Who the hell is responsible for this?" Pony asked, and they only laughed harder. He glared at Dally. Dally coughed and tried to staighten up. 

"It was Two-Bit's idea." He couldnt help but feel his eyes going down, scanning is boyfriend's body. "Hey, Dal," Ponyboy said, catching Dally's attention. "Eyes up here." He smirked his way out of the kitchen as Dally earned more laughter and a slight glare from Sodapop.

###### 

When Darry came home, he didn't really expect to see Ponyboy sprawled out on the couch in nothing but his underwear. 

"Pony, where are your clothes and everybody else? And don't sit like that, no one wants to see that."

"Speak for yourself," Dally said entering the living room.

Darry ignored him and Ponyboy blushed. "They took all my clothes and hid them," he said. Darry sighed. 

Darry turned to Dally. "Where are his clothes?"

"Can't say. But I think I like him better like this," he smirked. Darry smacked him upside the head. "You two are not staying alone tonight."

Dally, smirk still present on his face, went to the couh where Pony was lying and kissed him. More like shoved his tounge down his throat, actually. Ponyboy responded despite the surprise and it soon turned into makeout session.

"Alright, that's enough! Not on the couch!" Darry yelled, semi-playfully. Dally layed off of him, but couldn't _not_ grab his partner's balls before he left.


End file.
